Modern electronic equipment such as televisions, telephones, radios and computers are generally constructed of solid state devices. Solid state devices are preferred in electronic equipment because they are extremely small and relatively inexpensive. Additionally, solid state devices are very reliable because they have no moving parts, they are based on the movement of charge carriers.
Solid state devices include transistors, capacitors, resistors and the like. Transistors typically include source and drain regions separated by a channel region. A gate controls the flow of current from the source region to the drain region through the channel region.
Increasingly, transistors and other solid state devices are made smaller to reduce the size of electronic equipment. For transistors, the smaller size compels a narrow gate which can lead to short-channel effects between the source and drain regions. Implant channeling of dopants from the source and drain regions to under the gate further shortens the channel and degrades the performance of the transistor.